f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2002 Canadian Grand Prix
9 June |officialname = XL Grand Prix Air Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.361 |laps = 70 |distance = 305.270 |pole = Juan Pablo Montoya |polenation = COL |poleteam = |poletime = 1:12.836 |fastestlap = 1:15.960 |fastestlapdriver = Juan Pablo Montoya |fastestlapnation = COL |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 50 |winner = Michael Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = David Coulthard |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Rubens Barrichello |thirdnation = BRA |thirdteam = }} The 2002 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XL Grand Prix Air Canada, was the eighth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada, on 9 June 2002.'Canadian GP, 2002', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr688.html, (Accessed 17/11/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher claim victory for the sixth time in 2002, albeit after his major rivals for the win faltered. For a second race in succession there would be the increasingly rare phenomenon of a not claiming pole position, with Juan Pablo Montoya beating both of the scarlet cars in qualifying. Schumacher would, however, claim second ahead of his teammate Rubens Barrichello, while Ralf Schumacher put the second into fourth. The start would see Montoya ace his getaway to claim an early lead, and hence leave Barrichello and Michael Schumacher to squabble for second, the Brazilian emerging ahead. Behind, the two both made strong starts, with Kimi Räikkönen sneaking into fourth ahead of Ralf Schumacher, while David Coulthard stormed up from eighth to claim sixth. Montoya did his best to break away on the opening lap, although his efforts were in vain as he locked up at the final chicane and ran wide, gifting the lead to Barrichello. With that the Brazilian would attempt to break away, knowing that he was running a two-stop strategy to Montoya's one. The #2 Ferrari would go on to build an advantage, although all of the various strategies in play at the start were ruined by home racer Jacques Villeneuve. Indeed, an engine failure for the #11 left the Canadian racer stranded at the side of the track on lap fifteen, resulting in the Safety Car being called onto the circuit. Montoya used the safety car to pit, rejoining in fifth as the Ferraris both stayed out, as did Räikkönen and Ralf Schumacher. With fresh tyres the latter duo would quickly fall to Montoya when the race restarted, allowing him to hound the Ferraris as they waited to make their stops. Barrichello and Michael Schumacher made their stops on laps 26 and 38 respectively, with an awful stop for the former dumping him back behind Coulthard in third. Montoya would do his best to build up an advantage over the following laps before making his second stop, rejoining nine seconds behind the race leading Schumacher Ferrari. Montoya would not get the chance to challenge Schumacher for the lead, however, as his engine failed soon after his stop. That allowed the #1 Ferrari to cruise around for the rest of the afternoon, leaving all of the attention on the fight for second between Coulthard and Barrichello. Ultimately, however, the Brazilian would find no way past the Scot, and duly settled for third in a race that he could have conceivably won. Instead, it was Michael Schumacher who claimed the honours ahead of Coulthard and Barrichello, with the rest of the points split between Räikkönen, Giancarlo Fisichella and Jarno Trulli. Background Despite missing out on victory for the first time in five races, Championship leader Michael Schumacher had extended his advantage, leaving Monte Carlo with a 33 point lead. His brother Ralf Schumacher had moved into second, overhauling teammate Juan Pablo Montoya by virtue of his win in Malaysia, while David Coulthard had moved into fourth courtesy of his win in Monaco. Behind, Rubens Barrichello had slipped down to fifth, while Jarno Trulli became the season's fifteenth different scorer. In the Constructors Championship had managed to add to their tally, their advantage over their nearest rivals at eighteen points. had remained, unsurprisingly, as the Scuderia's most significant threat, leaving Monte Carlo on 54 points, while had solidified their grip on a distant third place, 30 behind their compatriots. , meanwhile, had inched away from , with remaining the only pointless constructor in the field. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Button was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 25th Grand Prix for Enrique Bernoldi, Juan Pablo Montoya and Kimi Räikkönen.'2002 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2002&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 17/11/2019) * Michael Schumacher claimed his 59th career victory.'8. Canada 2002', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2002/canada.aspx, (Accessed 17/11/2019) * 150th win for as a constructor and engine supplier. * Juan Pablo Montoya recorded the 25th fastest lap for a engine. Standings Michael Schumacher moved onto 70 points for the campaign with his sixth win of the season, just ten points shy of a maximum score. That also meant that he left Canada with a 43 point advantage over his nearest challengers, with Ralf Schumacher and Juan Pablo Montoya having both failed to score. Behind, David Coulthard was just point behind the duo after his podium finish, with Rubens Barrichello completing the top five. In the Constructors Championship, had enjoyed another strong day, once again able to increase their lead as they hit 86 points. That meant they moved 32 ahead of second placed , with the Anglo-German alliance now being slowly caught by as the season came to its halfway point. However, the latter squad were still some 21 points shy of their compatriots, with an identical margin over fourth placed . Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2002 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix